Tombstone Territory
Tombstone Territory was a TV-series of 3 seasons that ran from 1957 to 1960. Storyline The boom town of Tombstone, Arizona Territory, one of the Old West's most notorious frontier towns and the site of the shootout, the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. Located south of Tucson, Tombstone was then known by the sobriquet, "the town too tough to die." Local lawman was Sheriff Clay Hollister. - Source: Wikipedia.org Each episode is narrated by the (fictitious) editor of the Tombstone Epitaph, an actual Tombstone Newspaper. Throughout most episodes, the editor gives several dates on which events occurred. He also narrates the “title sequence” as follows: “An actual account from the pages of my newspaper, the Tombstone Epitaph. This is the way it happened in the town ‘too tough to die’.” Main cast Actors appearing in more than 40% of all episodes. *Pat Conway (91 episodes as Sheriff Clay Hollister) *Richard Eastham (91 episodes as Harris Claibourne and Narrator) Episodes #Gunslinger from Galeyville— August 4, 1881 #Reward for a Gunslinger— September 20, 1881 (a/k/a “Reward of a Gunfighter”) #Ride Out at Noon— November 1, 1881 #Revenge Town— July 1881 #A Bullet for an Editor— March 24, 1884 #Killer Without a Conscience— August 23, 1883 #Guns of Silver— July 13, 1882 #Desert Survival— July 29, 1881 #Apache Vendetta— February 3, 1885 #Ambush at Gila Gulch— August 15, 1884 #Sermons and Six Guns— December 9, 1882 #The Youngest Gun— June 18, 1885 #Shoot Out at Dark— October 9, 1887 #The Rebels' Last Charge— June 1881 #Gun Fever— January 16, 1882 #Guns of Guadalupe — August 2, 1882 (a/k/a “Mexican Bandito”) #Tong War in Tombstone— April 28, 1889 #Postmarked for Death— December 8, 1882 #Johnny Ringo's Last Ride— May 10, 1882 #The Outlaw's Bugle— June 4, 1885 #Geronimo— May 26, 1889 #The Return of the Outlaw— July 9, 1886 #Guilt of a Town— March 27, 1882 #Cave-In— May 23,1886 or May 28, 1886 #Skeleton Canyon Massacre— June 5, 1883 #Strange Vengeance— May 10, 1885 #The Tin Gunman— July 29, 1884 #The Outcasts— May 10, 1881 #Doc Holliday in Durango— June 19, 1882 #Triangle of Death— September 2, 1885 #Pick Up the Gun— May 12, 1880 #The Assassin— July 29, 1886 #The Lady Gambler— September 15, 1883(?) #Fight for a Fugitive— June 19, 1885 #Legacy of Death— October 13, 1886 #The Gatling Gun— August 12, 1886 #The Black Marshal of Deadwood— July 10, 1885 #Thicker Than Water— June 9, 1888 #Rose of the Rio Bravo— July 7, 1884 #Whipsaw— November 8, 1881 #Marked for Murder— June 6, 1882 #Payroll to Tombstone— August 12, 1881 #Day of Amnesty — September 16, 1889 #Trail's End— November 16, 1888 #The Black Diamond— September 12, 1881 #The Man from Brewster— September 17, 1881 (a/k/a “Brewster Flats”) #Gun Hostage— June 23, 1884 #Warrant for Death— July 8, 1885 #Surrender at Sunglow— July 15, 1884 #Grave Near Tombstone— August 12, 1881 #Death Is to Write About— July 1, 1887 #Red Terror of Tombstone— July 8, 1882 #The Gunfighter— October 27, 1886 (a/k/a “To the Last Man”) #Stolen Loot— August 12, 1885 (a/k/a “The Hidden Gunman”) #The Writer— October 16, 1882 (a/k/a “The Lady and the Gun”) #Payroll Robbery— May 31, 1885 (a/k/a “Man from Yuma”) #The Horse Thief— April 27, 1880 (a/k/a “Indian Giver”) #The Legend— April 12, 1882 (a/k/a “Blood Money”) #Premature Obituary— May 12, 1882 (a/k/a “Ten Feet Tall”) #Dangerous Romance— September 10, 1882 (a/k/a “Even the Young Can Kill”) #Self-Defense— April 12, 1884 (a/k/a “The Price on Clay’s Head”) #The Marked Horseshoe— November 28, 1883 (a/k/a “For Want of a Nail”) #The Noose That Broke— August 12, 1881 (a/k/a “The Hanging”) #Mine Disasters— April 9, 1883 (a/k/a “Death Writes a Headline”) #Eyewitness— August 3, 1882 (a/k/a “The Witness”) #The Capture— November 6, 1882 (a/k/a “Advice from a Dead Man”) #State's Witness— October 20, 1880 (a/k/a “A Funeral for Chalky”) #The Target— March 6, 1886 (a/k/a “The Trap”) #The Bride— June 3, 1882 (a/k/a “No Widow for Tombstone”) #Female Killer— July 7, 1889 (a/k/a “Prisoner to Yuma”) #The Lady Lawyer— July 24, 1883 (a/k/a “Frozen Assets”) #Silver Killers— June 3, 1884 (a/k/a “Lady Killer”) #Holcomb Brothers— November 9, 1883 (a/k/a “The Big Gun”) #Young Killer— December 9, 1884 (a/k/a “Conscience”) #Coded Newspaper— October 15, 1882 (a/k/a “Code for Killers”) #Memory— October 9, 1882 (a/k/a “The Safe Crackers”) #Revenge— July 8, 1884 (a/k/a “Revenge is a Lady”) #The Hostage— November 7, 1881 (a/k/a “Escape for a Hanging”) #The Governor— May 9, 1888 (a/k/a “The Reception”) #The Kidnapping— May 19, 1882 (a/k/a “Breakdown”) #Girl from Philadelphia— January 20, 1881 (a/k/a “Poison Town”) #The Fortune— June 15, 1882 (a/k/a “Low Card Kills”) #The Innocent Man— October 17, 1884 (a/k/a “Hunt the Man Down”) #The Siesta Killer— August 16, 1881 #The Return of Kansas Joe— October 20, 1883 (a/k/a “Killer at Large”) #Betrayal— May 1, 1883 (a/k/a “Birds of Prey”) #The Treaty— July 26, 1884 (a/k/a “The Iron Coach”) #The Outlaw— August 3, 1882 (a/k/a “Wanted by the Epitaph”) #The Injury— June 3, 1883 (a/k/a “Fatal Holiday”) #Crime Epidemic— June 8, 1883 (a/k/a “No Way Out”) #Juan Diega— April 9, 1888 (a/k/a “Calculated Risk”) The dates listed after each episode are the earliest date given in the episode for the events of the episode. (Many epsodes cover several days, a few cover weeks, but the earliest date given is listed.) There are no original airdates listed, as various sources show considerably different air dates for many episodes, particularly the later episodes. The show was originally aired beginning in 1956 and ending in 1960. It was aired in syndication (on H&I) as recently as 2017. Episodes are listed by the episode name on the DVD collection. With minor exceptions, this matches IMDB. The parenthetical references are to titles found in other media, such as Amazon Prime. The DVDs are not broken-up by season; IMDB and Amazon Prime show slightly different season breaks and episode orders; therefore, the list was kept simple and numbered 1-91. Theme Song Lyrics Category:Series Category:Western Category:Historical fiction